In the end
by RMYaoi
Summary: -there's love TopMan suffers from solitude. Can one of his brothers save him, before he ends it all ? It gets on my nerves that it's only possible to add the .exe versions of the Robot Masters Please don't be too harsh with your critique. This is my first fic. if you want i will try and make a second chapter


To clear his thoughts TopMan was wandering around again. It didn't work, though. ,,No one's ever gonna like me more than a brother.'', he sighed, ,,Who would ever want a robot based on a spinning top ?'' Of course a spinning top-themed robot is not that awesome, but take a look at him. Tall and slender. A real beauty and intelligent too ! But no one could overlook the simplicity of his powers.

He was wandering around in the mountains by then. Top sat down on a stone and and sighed again. He wasn't alone, though. His brother, ShadowMan, trained his ninja skills as always. Often Shadow noticed that his brother wandered around in the mountains. He seemed lost in thoughts too. Even though he'd never admit it, Shadow was deeply worried. He knew that the younger one suffered.

Every morning he looked in the happy faces of his lovestruck brothers. Top wasn't the only one. Nobody noticed but Shadow felt the same. He was a ninja after all, cold-blooded and without feelings. That was a lie. He just didn't know how to show his feelings properly. And again others were blind to it.

From day to day he had more trouble concentrating. Again and again his gaze fell on Top, who slipped off the stone he was sitting on. He cried again. Every day the same display and Shadow couldn't stand it anymore.

Often he had to pause his meditation because he couldn't concentrate on anything else but his brothers frame. In Shadows opinion he was very attractive, but he wouldn't admit that either.

,,Enough !''

sobbed the orange Robot Master. On shaky legs he went to the edge of the road he was previously walking on. Thanks to his ninja skills, Shadow had noticed what his brother was going to do. He was shocked to say the least. He sprinted, being almost faster than QuickMan.

Top stood at the edge of the deepest abyss he could find. ,,Hopefully some of me can be used as spare parts.'', he whispered.

,,Stop it !'' Shadow stood behind him. Top turned around, tears ran down his cheeks.

,,I can't stand it anymore, Shadow...'' He started sobbing again.

,,Please Top, you're not alone.'' He felt something in him hurting awfully when seeing his younger brother like this.

,,Shadow, I...''

Slowly they came closer.

Suddenly the ground beneath Tops feet shattered. He fell. ,,Top !'' Within a split second Shadow realized what happened and jumped after him. For the first time in his function he was scared. Not about himself but losing the one he secretly loved.

Having trouble grabbing the unconscious robot at first, he ended up holding him bridal style. But his worries returned as Top hadn't woken up minutes later. Shadow started running with Top in his arms as it started raining.

Instinctively Shadow brought his unconscious brother to the forgotten cottage he called a second home. Carefully he laid Top on the mattress he brought there earlier.

Looking out of the windows, the dark Robot Master thought about how to tell his younger brother about his feelings. He wasn't good at this kind of things. So he decided on meditating whilst waiting for the storm to pass and his brother to wake up.

By and by he fell asleep.

As he woke up the makeshift bed in front of him was empty. He jumped up and ran out of the cottage, worrying where Top might be wandered off to. Or worse.

But his worries faded as soon as he looked around outside. Just a few meters Top sat on a branch of a fairly tall tree.

,,You're awake.'' Shadow was relieved.

,,And you we're asleep''

That smile.

That bright laugh was all it took for Shadow to fully understand his feelings for Top. The orange robot jumped from the branch and made his way to the door, where Shadow was standing.

Before he could even realize what happened he was held close by dark arms. The orange one closed his eyes and whispered, ,,Thank you.''. ,,What for ?'', it was a statement rather than a question. ,, You sa-''

Instincts. They are unpredictable.

That is why Top couldn't fight back as Shadow kissed him. But before he could enjoy the kiss broke. Still his lips were so unbearably close to his as the other one whispered,

,, I apologize but i hoped for a different answer.''

Top couldn't stand the closeness of the ninjas lips anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks again as he kissed Shadow now. It felt so good, so right as orange arms wrapped around a dark neck and dark arms around an orange waist.

They spent the rest of the evening in the forest. As they returned home, later than usual, their brothers we're deeply worried. But as soon as they saw them together, they left with a knowing smile. From that day on the two spent nights in one room.


End file.
